


Breathe in with me.

by kogadonis



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogadonis/pseuds/kogadonis
Summary: Adonis wasn't expecting this.He can't say he ever saw this happening...though..He can't say he didn't like it.





	

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

Koga did exactly that, his chest rising and falling, air coming through his nose out of his mouth. Usually he'd be steaming! Angry! Frustrated! But, as of recent Adonis had been spending a little more time with the boy, his aura and pressence making Koga less aggitated.At first he hardly listened to Adonis' suggestions of breathing exercises and 'how toontrol your anger' He didn't need it! He..still didn't need it, although seeing the disheartened look on his best friends face when he would yell and scream at Kaoru made him feel sort of guilty. So he started to just _b r e a t h e_. His eyes shot back open to see the blonde mullet man giggling at him, his face looking as smug and proud as ever. "What's that? Is the Doggy not gonna bark today?" He teased, Koga growled, his fists clenching ever so slightly. He waved his hand at him and just scowled. There was no need to waste air on that weird guy anyways. He sat down in the club rooms table, his nails slightly digging into the wood. His eyes had somehow found themselves staring at Adonis. He was smiling gently, looking a little proud of Koga. The boy quickly averted, sheesh.

"Mmm~ Weird? _Right Adonis-kun_? Our puppy seems a little quieter today? Is it because Reis not around?" He sneered, placing a hand on his hip as he leaned against the wall, what a poser.Koga again felt some sort of growl escaping his throat, his voice a little stern. "I could care less about that Vampire bastard. I'm just not in the mood to start fights with a fucker like you." His eyes rolling a little slightly. Moving his hand away from his hip, to his chest, Kaoru's face looked a little distraught. "Oh! I'm so hurt Doggy~ You've moved on from me is that it?! You think you're too good and mature for your handsome senpai?~" Koga just groaned in response, honestly does he _ever_ shutup? Koga's nails were tapping against the wood of the desk now, a hand fisted through his hair as he was clearly a little annoyed. He kept telling himself to ignore the blonde. To do some breathing instead.

Adonis was sat near Rei's coffin, he was drinking some tea he bought from the school, quietly observing the two bicker before him. This was normal behaviour for them. Well when Kaoru showed up that is. They were waiting for Rei to show up, aparentally there was something he had to announce to them, but alas he was taking a long time and by the looks of it Kaoru looked like he was about to set off again. Mumbling something about cute dates with girls. Adonis was staring at Koga though, a worried look bestowed upon his face, his teeth biting the straw ever so slightly.Was he taking in his words about trying to stay calm in consideration? It made him pleased that Koga thought so deeply of him. To be truthful, Adonis was always worried for the boy, the way he'd overwhelm himself and try to take on others alone. He's said he prefers it that way but even then, Adonis would still worry, ever since they were dubbed friends, Adonis has thought highly of the other, even if his attitude seemed rude to some, Adonis knew that behind all that pent up fristration Koga was an emotional and caring person.

As Kaoru was about to start teasing again, Koga stood up, his head loling to the side ever so slightly "Why dontcha just shutup will ya? Nobody  fuckin' cares honestly like are you really that desperate for attention?!" He had tried breathing, and counting and all of the other crap but the heat inside the room and the awkward tension between the three became unbearable. Koga had stormed over to Adonis, gripping his sleeve and trying to yank him up. "Tell th'old man we can meet up tomorrow instead, since you're _so_ busy with those dates ya got, I'm gonna go home." Kaoru seemed pretty displeased with it all, though he shrugged in response with a simple "sure". Koga then turned to Adonis, who now was standing up beside him. "Y'wanna..? Um..like y'know..walk with me?" Even though they ate lunch together sometimes and talked a lot more, communicating was still a hard thing to do. Adonis placed the carton down, his golden eyes observing the situation. "Well, Sakuma-senpai does seem to be taking a while. I hope he doesn't mind, we can always talk tomorrow." Koga grinned, nice. He was sure that Adonis might have denied and told him to wait a little longer for Rei. As soon as Koga grabbed his bag, he and the slightly taller boy walked out of the room.

They were out of the school now, Koga smiling from ear to ear, basking in the suns rays his hands and arms outstreched as he yawned. Adonis, who was holding both his and Koga's bag was also smiling softly. Koga's entire body turned swiftly, he was now walking backwards to face the athletic boy. "Oogami...You might run into something if you don't look where you're going." He warned, Koga spat, rolling his eyes. "Hah? It's fine, I won't. Plus I wanna see yer face when I talk t'ya" Adonis couldn't help but smile."I see. Though I don't want you to hurt yourse--" " _It'ss finnnnee Adoniss_ s" the wolf man cut him off, Adonis then staying quiet as he stared at the boy who kept turning his head back a little to see where he was walking towards."Also! I'm not exactly goin' home yet." He said proudly, Adonis' face looking puzzled. "Ah? You're not, then where might you be heading too?" Adonis asked, slightly curious. "It's a surprise, because I've decided yer comin' with me." Ah, well that was strange. "Oh?" was all Adonis could say to him. "Yeah! Yer gonna be shocked too..probably..it's hard t'tell what you're reactions gonna be like half of the time." He began, now switching back to walking forward, he sighed sort of dreamily through his nose. "I'm hopin' it'll be a good reaction though."that part wasnt meant to be said too loudly but he couldn't help himself really.

Adonis was confused..for sure..he'd never been this way before. Koga was gettin' more quieter too, when crossing the street he was talking about Leon and showing him new pictures he had took of the dog, in which Adonis could agree, they were really cute but now Koga was silent, Adonis could deal with silences sine in the past he had made awkward tensions, but he was slightly worried, him an Koga had come so far they were talking and speaking regularly and keeping conversations flowing It was nice ecause Adonis had never seen the boy so happy and enthusiastic with anyone before...and for it to be with him..it made something inside the runner feel..strange. But the fact that Koga was quiet now was making him just a tiny bit anxious. Koga has stopped in his tracks, walking over to Adonis and checking his bag that the darker skinned boy was still carrying. "Hey Adonis, it may seem weird but uh, I need ya t'put..this..on." He rubbed his neck, holding up a blindfold. Adonis would never doubt his friend, so he gulped and took the blindfold from the other. "Do..Do I er..just?" Koga put his face into his hand, dragging his hand down it ever so slightly. "Yeah man. Hurry up." Adonis did what came naturally, he blindfolded himself, feeling the uneasiness of the situation because now his vision was gone.

That's when Koga took his hand, He was being dragged along, the highschooler could only trust him at this point, his thoughts running wild, he couldn't deny that he was somewhat excited. "We're almost there..my legs are fuckin' tired too, but, as soon as we get there, the less walkin' we have to do, thank god." they both laughed a little. Adonis started analyzing what he could feel,Koga's hand was warm. A little sweaty but that's normal for anyone really. He could feel the calluses on his fingers from playing his guitar all day; it was amazing how hard he worked, perhaps he worked harder than anyone in UNDEAD. Koga's hans were a lot softer than his own, like um, baby hands? Adonis thought, that's what he could only really comapre it too.

A sudden hault made Adonis bump into Koga, wobbling slightly. "Uh, hm. We're uh, here now."  Adonis took that as a signal to take off the blindfold. Doing so, he was greeted with a pink backdrop, a cherry tree-- wait, not just one cherry tree, a few, there were petals all around them. Looking at Koga now, his face looked a little heated. Was the sun perhaps getting to him? Adonis gazed at the petals that were falling from the trees. There were some on his own shoulder. "This..is a very pretty spot Oogami." He stated, Koga remaining silent. Adonis brought his attention back to the grey haired boy though, his face full of concern. Was he really ok? Did he tire himself out. "Oogami is so--" "Hey!" again he was interuptted for the second time today but Koga's cheeks were red, his eyes looking somewhat full of emotion and he was shaking. "Listen t'me for a sec." Adonis swallowed, and nodded allowing Koga to continue. "Y'see..like..I brought ya hear because I wanted to um..say something that was botherin' me for a while..and like..this is how people normally usually say this stuff but I'm sorta..scared to say it." the boy gritted his teeth, his eyes averting Adonis' gaze. He could feel his face fluster even more with each word. It was so embarrassing, he didn't know how to do it, he was so..prepared and ready to tell him earlier but..now that it's happening it's terrifying.

Adonis hummed in response. He was confused but he wanted to comfort him in any way. "I won't force you to say it, if you aren't ready but, if it truly does bother you, then I am willing to lend my ears." Koga groaned, slapping himself in the face with both of his hands. "No. that wasn't what I was meanin;. Like. Ugh." Koga reached out to grab Adonis' hand again, intertwining their fingers together. "Like uh, see this? um, like, when we do this do you feel? anything?" Koga asked in desperation. He really didn't know what he was doing. "I'm not..sure?" Was all Adonis seemed like he could reply with. "Ah..shit..fuck!" he cursed, feeling his eyes brim a little with tears, he wasn't planning for this to fuck up so badly. "Like. I just." He started to panic even more. Adonis took notice of his distress and squeezed his hand.

"Oogami..breathe."

That's when Koga inhaled feeling the air in his lungs, his hand squeeing harer back at Adonis' his chest hurting a little bit less as he felt the pressure being lifted as Adonis breathed out with him. "I..I think I might..uh..like you." Koga brought his other sleeve up to his face. Hiding the redness and embarassment from the outside world, his voice getting softer and squeakier as it was cracking. Adonis, being the slow minded person he is, took several moments to process what he actually meant. Ah..so that's what this was about. He thought. He was staring at the other, he couldn't see his face. He wanted to see his face. "Oogami." He said, his voice deep and comforting. "Thank you for telling me this. I've never..had anyone tell me something like this." Adonis felt his own chest squeeze. Koga moved his arm slightly, wanting to see Adonis' calming smile. "Y'don't have t'thank me..It's just..it's been botherin' me forever. Like. Fuck Adonis man, you're like, my best friend and you listen t'me and help me and shit and like I dunno..I just. You're really handsome too and I mean. I'm not gay I don't think but you're makin' me question myself." Adonis chuckled, his other hand reaching out to move kogas arm from his face. He was examining his face now. His cheeks were extremely flustered and red. His lip trembled and his expression was one he hadn't seen on the boy before.

"For me, I'm unsure of what I'm feeling but...I agree. Oogami, you're loud, exciteable, full of energy and strengh and you also seem to listen to me when I have a problem..and that I admire and I am truly greatful for. I think I like you too...I'm just...not sure what to do about the feelings to which I hold." Adonis admitted. It was the first time Koga heard him say anything of the sort. Hearing Adonis compliment him and..say that he cherishes him made his heart burst out of his chest. It was so overwhelming. He felt like he was dying on the spot. "That's so god damn embarrassin' y'know. God. Jesus. I guess I mean t'say I love ya, you big ol' bear."He nudged him, admiring the redness on the violet haired mans face. His hand softly letting go of the others, Koga felt like, he needed to hug the other man. To which he did. Wrapping his arms around the boys chest and burying his head in his neck. Adonis, who was startled at first, smiled warmly, his arms going to wrap around Koga's waist.

"I'm glad."

**Author's Note:**

> hello..  
> I LOVE KOGADONIS ADOKOGA A LOT..LIKE IM A STAN FOR IT..IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY...??  
> sory if me writings not that good but hmu on twitter..???TO TALK ABT KOGADONIS @kogadoniis  
> but,,ill spell check this tomorrow i sleepy...


End file.
